


Love Deeper

by LuckyLJay



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Established Relationship, Eventual Happy Ending, Eventual Relationships, Eventual Romance, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Smut, Light Angst, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-05
Updated: 2018-01-05
Packaged: 2019-02-28 15:38:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,419
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13274547
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LuckyLJay/pseuds/LuckyLJay
Summary: A forbidden love between Seijuurou and Tetsuya, the heirs of rival clans.





	Love Deeper

**Author's Note:**

> So, I had soooooo many ideas about this fic. I had to rewrite the ending because you said that you didn’t want character death so I wrote them running away together instead. Either way I think this story came out wonderfully and hope you enjoy [@inglenookpoetry](https://tmblr.co/mTZR_MNOI6wG_4aMIDJ8Y9w)!!! Also warning there’s some light smut.
> 
>  
> 
> Current Me: The title is from Samurai Deeper Kyo which I highly recommend you listen to while reading this.

An old man stands underneath a willow tree with a wrinkled smile on his face. He touches his fingertips against the bark of the tree as memories of the past flash behind his eyelids.

“It’s been a long time, hasn’t it?” He whispers fondly.

A breeze blows gently past him and blue eyes glitter happily. He sets down his bento box and sits down as well. As he eats, he recites everything that has happened since his lover died.

—

It had become something of a habit for them to meet under the willow tree that separated their land. The long, autumn-colored tendrils kept them safely cocooned from prying eyes. Under this tree, nothing mattered. Not their opposing clans, not the fact that they were the heirs that would soon come to power, nor the glaring eyes upon them as they met more and more as their time together would soon come to an end.

A secret meeting of lovers forbidden to be together because of past ancestors. But despite everything keeping them apart, they took solace in becoming one.

Blue eyes met red in a blaze of passion as hands slid between the yukata he wore. He shivered as his pale skin was revealed to the autumn air. He wasn’t kept waiting too long as the warmth of his redheaded lover pressed against him. He gasped and closed his eyes as teasing fingers traced and pinched at his nipples. His own hands gripped at red hair when a wet, hot mouth sucked and nipped at his neck.

He wrapped his legs around his waist and they both released moans as their lengths met and pressed together. He grinded his hips and moaned as he felt a hand grip one of his cheeks prying them apart. Another hand wet with spit and cum swirled and pressed against his entrance.

“Ngh!” he moaned in a mixture of pain and pleasure.

“Shhh,” his lover whispered to him as he kissed away the stray tears from his eyes.

“I love you, Seijuurou.” he whispered into the air.

They both froze at those words as for so long they had decided not say them because they knew it wouldn’t last. They both each other in the eyes once more and Seijuurou ran a hand through blue strands as a small smile appeared on his face.

“I love you too, Tetsuya.” he whispered as he kissed him.

A new fire burned between them and they grew hurried as time passed. Long sighs of content were drawn from their mouths as they became one. Tetsuya gripped Seijuurou’s shoulders as said male thrusted into him.

The air began to fill with the sounds of skin meeting skin, gasps and moans, and whispers of “I love you”s until their passions died down.

  
As the sun began to rise over the hill, the two snuggled up lovers sighed sadly. The silence between them which had been comfortable was now stifling with unsaid words.

“This might our last time together.” Tetsuya whispered as he traced designs into Seijuurou’s chest.

“Tetsuya…” the red head replied.

Tetsuya shook his head with a sad, little smile and tears glittering at the corners of his eyes. “I knew it would come to an end eventually but I just wanted you to know that I really do love you, Seijuurou.”

Seijuurou could say nothing as he clutched the small male to his body for as long as he could, mind creating and discarding plans.

It isn’t long before they have to part and they kept taking secret glances back at each other until they could no longer see the other.

Tetsuya made sure his face was blank before he entered his family estate. He took off his shoes and entered his home, making his way to the family room. He stood outside the door for a few seconds to gather himself before announcing his presence.

His father and mother sat the wooden table with frowns on their faces and Tetsuya could feel tension in the air. He made his way further into the room and sat at the table.

“Tetsuya, as you know, the time has come where you’ll be head of the Kuroko clan.” his mother started.

“Yes, mother.” he replied monotously.

“I’m afraid after today you won’t be allowed outside the estate.” his mother continued sadly.

His father snorted and Tetsuya winced. They all knew the real reason he wouldn’t be allowed to leave anymore. After all his relationship Seijuurou wasn’t exactly subtle.

—

Days passed as Kuroko was groomed to become head of his clan and everyday since he parted with Seijuurou felt empty. He caught himself many times wondering why he put with this, why doesn’t he just run to Seijuurou. But he also knew he didn’t want to let his parents down.

On the night of the ceremony of his parents’ retirement and his takeover as head, his mother rushed into his room. She dressed in an elegant kimono with many hair ornaments.

She grabbed a bag made of cloth and started filling it with clothes. Tetsuya went over to his mother and laid a hand on hers. She looked up at him with tears glittering in her eyes before she used her free hand to stroke his face endearingly.

“Mother? What’s going on? Why are you crying?” Tetsuya asked, purposefully avoiding the question he really wanted to ask.

“My dear Tetsuya, I’m so sorry.” she whispered. “I have to get you out of here.”

She then turned to fill the bag with a few more things before dropping in a coin purse. She pressed the bag into a confused Tetsuya’s hands and dragged him out of the room. The house was practically empty since everyone was gathered at the place for the ceremony–a small little temple at the edge of their territory.

“I met with your lover.” she said but something about the way she said it made it seem as if she wasn’t all the way here. “I wanted to meet the person who stole my son away from me and placed him in danger. But then I saw the way his face softened as he talked about you and I couldn’t just let you two be parted.”

Tetsuya felt his head swim with all the information that was thrown at him. Seijuurou met his mother? When?

As they made their way out of the estate and towards their usual meeting place, Tetsuya stopped.

“But why? I don’t understand.” he asked.

His mother’s tear finally began to fall even as she smiled brightly at him. “A love as deep as yours are found once in a lifetime.”

Tetsuya began to cry himself and pulled his mother into his arms. They cried together for a few moments and when they pulled away, his mother pushed towards the right direction.

“This is as far I can take you.” She said. “Please live happily from now on, my son.”

Tetsuya nodded sadly. “I will. Thank you, Mama. For accepting me and for everything you’ve done for me.”

His mother gasped and he knew it was because it had been so long since he had last called her Mama. She had never felt more closer to her son than now as she handed him over to start a new life.

Tetsuya turned and ran. Ran to the familiar autumn-colored willow, ran to the place where his most cherished memories lie, and most importantly into the arms of the man he loved. Seijuurou caught him and they laughed, high on adrenaline and a fresh new start.

Their lips met in a clash of teeth and tongue but the pain was tossed aside for closeness and comfort.

“You know they may never stop looking for us right?” Tetsuya asked, ever the realistic one.

“Yes. But let’s not think about right now, instead let’s think of the new beginning we’ve been given.” Seijuurou said as they parted and began to walk down a new path together.

(Here are some flashes of their life together)

Tetsuya scrubbed down the tables of the restaurant before standing straight to wipe the sweat off his brow. It had been a few months of running and retracing their steps to lose their clans but now they had settled in a relatively unknown town. Tetsuya worked at little but homely diner while Seijuurou learned about medicines and took patients at the extended part of their house.

Together they had made quite the home and life in the town.

After wiping the table down, Tetsuya took a broom and began to sweep the floor. It got cold here really fast in the winter and it felt like a frozen hell on earth. Tetsuya sighed. He really wanted go home and spend the day with his lover but work came first unfortunately.

“Tetsuya!” The owner of the restaurant called. “After you finished sweeping the floors, you’re free to go home.”

Tetsuya tilted his head in confusion. That was weird. He had never gotten to go home early. Unwilling to question it, he shrugged and finished up his last task before announcing his leave.

He stopped at the some of the shops to pick up some of the things for the house. With that done, he made his way home. He opened the door and slid off his sandles as he entered the house.

“Seijuurou, I’m home.” he called into the house.

“Tetsuya?” a familiar voice responded before a head poked around the corner. “You’re home earlier than I expected.”

“Yes, the owner let me go home early. I picked up some stuff for the house as well.” he said and kissed Seijuurou before he saw what his lover had done to their dining room.

There was spectacular meal in front of them and he felt arms wrap around him as his back pressed into Seijuurou’s chest.

“What is all this?” he asked.

“Happy birthday, my love.” Seijuurou said nipping at his ear.

—

Tetsuya was on his way home from work when he felt something bump into him. He looked down and saw a scruffy child. He bent down to his level and smiled gently.

“Are you okay?” he asked while helping the child up. He brushed the dirt from his clothes.

“Yeah. I’m fine.” The child huffed out. “Watch where ya goin’ next time.”

The kid ran off and Tetsuya watched him do so, amused. Later that night, Tetsuya would realize that the kid had stolen his coin purse.

A week later and a very bad flu had hit the town. Seijuurou was swamped in patients. Eventually Tetsuya had to take a vacation from his job to help–what he now considered–his husband. They had been together for 5 years now after all.

Tetsuya left the house to go pick up some stuff for Seijuurou since their supplies were running low when once again he felt something bump into him. He looked down and saw the kid who had stole from him before. This time though his face was flushed and sweat ran down his face in small rivers. He didn’t even stop to think about it as he picked up the small child and ran home.

Seijuurou and Tetsuya had looked over the small child while they took care of his flu between their own patients. It took a few days before the boy woke from his flu but they were both relieved when he did.

Tetsuya had stayed by the boy’s side all day wiping his face with a wet cloth before stroking his hair. When he felt the boy move, he jumped since the boy hadn’t shown signs of consciousness.

“Hey, can you open your eyes for me?” he whispered gently.

The boy groaned before his eyes opened. “Where am I?”

“You bumped into me on the street with the flu that’s been going around so I took you to a doctor.” Tetsuya explained.

The boy shot up with wide eyes. “I ain’t got no money for a doctor.”

Tetsuya raised an eyebrow. “You don’t have to worry about it. I know the doctor.”

Said doctor came into the room. “Tetsuya? Who are you talking-”

Then red eyes landed on dark blue. “Oh, so you’re finally awake? That’s good.”

Seijuurou came further into the room and did a basic check on the boy. Tetsuya looked at his husband questioningly.

“I’d say a few more days in bed and then you’re free to go.” The red head said.

Even when it came time for him to go, the boy always came and saw them. While Seijuurou found it amusing because he knew the boy wanted to stay with them but determinedly kept turning them down, Tetsuya became endeared to the lost boy that came to visit them regularly.

The three had bonded very well over the next two years. They had learned the boy’s name was Aomine Daiki, how good his reflexes were, and the reason that he was so determined on not living with them was because he wasn’t on his own. One day he showed up with a pink haired girl and introduced her to them as his sister. Tetsuya thought it was the cutest thing he ever saw and though Seijuurou didn’t want to admit he did too.

That day they took two children into their little family.

—

Tetsuya’s eyes grew watery as he watched his son and his lover leave town to begin their own life together. Seijuurou tugged his husband close to him as he also felt at a lost without their children in the house. Satsuki had gone to a bigger town to pursue her own dreams of becoming a doctor like her father. 

They went back in the house and it was so silent compared to all the loudness that used to echo through it and half of the town. Tetsuya had long been laid off from his job after the owner had passed away and now would help Seijuurou with his patients.

“You know I never understood what my mom had meant when she said she never felt closer to me than when she gave me over to you.” he started. “But I’m sure it probably felt like this.”

“I’m still grateful to her for hearing me out.” Seijuurou said. “Thanks to her we’ve had a good 15 years of living and loving together.”

Tetsuya laughed. “Yeah and Daiki better carry on legacy well.” he playfully threatened.

“Come on, my dear husband.” Seijuurou said guiding a teary Tetsuya home.

The End.

**Author's Note:**

> Just another story i wrote long ago for a challenge. Just in case you care where I got the title from. Its from Samurai Deeper Kyo which I highly recommend you listen to while reading this.
> 
> Hope you enjoyed!
> 
> Leave a comment, I do reply!
> 
>  
> 
> (But nah seriously I do.)


End file.
